neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Emilia (Luna)
Emilia is an antagonist in the Disney Channel Latin America show Soy Luna. She is portrayed by Giovanna Reynaud. Personality Emilia is vindictive, determined, and dedicated. She is a great skater. Her personality is very similar to Ámbar's. According to herself, she always wins. She is ambitious and willing to do anything to get what she wants. In the end of the series; she and Benicio realize that their behavior won’t get them anywhere and they both decide to change their ways which is shown by their conversation they have with Nina Jazmin and Juliana where they act much more friendly and humble and wish them good luck for their performance History Season 2 Part 2 In Season 2/Episode 60, she appears as the leader of The Sliders. All of her team's members, including Emilia herself, turn out to be great skaters which makes Ámbar annoyed. Later, Ámbar argue with Emilia who doesn't show her any respect and treat her with superiority, much like Ámbar herself often does to others. In Season 2/Episode 70, Emilia states on a video that Los sliders will win although they lost one team's member. It's revealed that her team's member was contused in Episode 60. In Season 2/Episode 73, when Ámbar, after being found out as the one who started the fire on the rink, gets kicked out from Roller's team, she decides to take revenge by joining The Sliders. She and Emilia meet and Ámbar offers her support to defeat Jam & Roller. In Season 2/Episode 74, Emilia shows her scepticism to Ámbar's proposal at first, and makes her prove herself to be good enough to join them. Later, she reveals that it wasn't necessary because their trainer had already greenlit Ámbar's joining. Ámbar and Emilia soon become partners in crime and close friends. In Season 2/Episode 75, Ámbar records Jam & Roller team's training and shows it to Emilia. Later, Emilia is witness to Simón and Ámbar's argue. She guesses that Ámbar is in love with Simón and is worried that this feeling may deconcentrate Ámbar during final. In Season 2/Episode 77, Emilia continues her argue with Jazmín. Angry Jazmín recklessly sends recording of Jam & Roller's secret choreography to Emilia to show her how Jam & Roller is talented. In Season 2/Episode 78, Emilia is very annoyed when Jazmín publishes a video of the Roller team doing the step the Los Sliders planned to steal, which means that they've claimed it as theirs and Los Sliders can't use it as their own. In Season 2/Episode 79, Ámbar steals Luna's skates and (despite Emilia's protests) throws them into an ocean. When unnamed man threatens them to call the police, Emilia forces Ámbar to dive and fish them. Later, Emilia puts them back in place and simulates an accident. In Season 2/Episode 80, Emilia, Ámbar and the rest of Los Sliders participate in the contest. Their choreography is very hard and very impressive. According to Jazmín, Los Sliders give the impression of invincible. Then, Los Sliders observe the performance of Jam & Roller. In contrast to Ámbar, Emilia is impressed and for the first time give the impression of worried that Los Sliders may lose. Her upset disappears when Los Sliders are announced as victors. Later, Emilia and Ámbar are shocked when Luna (instead of them) receives crystal skate. Although they won the contest, they feel defeated by this. However, when furious Ambar leaves an arena, Emilia and the rest of Los Sliders stay (without enthusiasm) at the party. Season 3 Trivia * She is the fifth Mexican character on the show. * She was the leader of Jam & Roller's rival team, The Sliders, before she quit and joined the Red Sharks instead. *She had a crush on Matteo. *Her actions are often more thought through than Ámbar's because Emilia isn't guided by emotions when she plans to harm someone. *The passcode to her phone is: ?645.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Qb7l__82UnE&t=25s *She, along with Benicio and Gary López, is one of the recurring characters introduced in Season 2 to become main characters in Season 3. *She is the only main character in Season 3 to appear in all of the episodes, except the penultimate one in which she was absent. Gallery References Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Soy Luna Recurring Characters Category:Soy Luna Characters Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Soy Luna Villains Category:Season 2 (Soy Luna) Category:Soy Luna Characters introduced in Season 2 Category:Soy Luna Main Characters Category:Season 3 (Soy Luna) Category:Soy Luna Redeemed Villains Category:Non-magic people Category:Mexican individuals